


【翻譯】悲傷之器 The Instrument of the Sorrowful

by sandykill



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill
Summary: 微小的魔法殘留在這個世界裡，而使用它們需付出不小的代價。





	【翻譯】悲傷之器 The Instrument of the Sorrowful

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Instrument of the Sorrowful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410072) by [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox). 



 

那東西待在他家裡。一個沒有人知曉其存在的家。他從來不知道那是因為沒有人問過，或是因為他蓄意藏起。又或是因為也許他的家根本不是真的存在，而是他坐在電腦前敲著鍵盤時所幻想出來。他漂流的意識創造出一個工作日的結尾，他會走進一棟荒謬的透天的，又高又瘦的，幾乎無法讓三個男人並排站立的房子。但他猜想，如果那是他想像出來的，他應該會想像出一個更舒服的。

但在那棟荒唐的，他一直無法確定真正存在的房子裡，有著一樣所屬於他的東西。不，一樣他所屬於的東西。它從牆的一頭延伸到另一頭，古老地。傷痕累累、帶著焦痕，結實笨重需要五名塞不進那棟房子裡的男人才能把它移出。梅林猜想那張桌子是那房子的一部分。一樣不該存在的物品，在一張桌子裡，一棟荒謬的房子中，被一名假裝自己是個巫師的男子所擁有。

他試著遺忘它的存在，就算他幾乎總是能夠感覺到它在自己手中的重量。敲著鍵盤的時候它也感覺就像擺放在他的手指上。切開晚餐時他持刀如持筆－哈利厭惡那個。當夜裡梅林撫摸著自己的老二時，他能夠感覺得到它。那永遠跟他在一起，就算它正躺在那個便宜的、帶著水漬的、靠膠帶維持形狀的瓦愣紙盒裡。在那偶爾不肯打開的抽屜，在那不該存在的桌子，在一棟被一個孩子一個以為自己可以拯救世界的男人所想像出的房子裡。

_最後一項測試，我的男孩，你要做的就只有進到那個房間，拿起一樣物品。_

_那不怎麼像是一項測試。與過去兩年裡的相比實在不像。_

_比你所認為的還要困難得多。小心，不可隨機的拿。隨機拿的話那永遠對你沒有用處。_

_如果我沒感覺到拿起任何一樣東西的衝動呢？_

_那你就不是梅林。_

 

他們拯救了世界。他們靠著運氣與四壞球保送與祈禱拯救了世界。他們沒有哈利地拯救了世界。當他們回到倫敦，孩子們都累壞了，在大宅裡睡翻過去，未來有大把的工作等著他們。但他不能睡，還不能。梅林進到那間小小的辦公室，在那張桌子對的那一點上敲下去，讓那抽屜開啟。有時候不管他怎麼做，它都不肯打開。那代表他想要那支筆做的事不夠值得。但這一次那抽屜打開了，他拿出那便宜的紙盒與一張紙。他從沒缺過紙，從來都不需要買紙。那裡永遠都會有一張幾乎是樣紙的紙在盒子下方。厚重，帶著一點點紋路。從不是電腦用紙的白，而是有些人會稱作法式香草色的灰白，或是米白，又或是蛋殼白。他無法想出白或灰白以外的顏色的名稱。他想或許他以前可以，但現在做不到。

那裡有著很多像是這樣的小事，是他曾經知道但現在不知道的。

在回程的飛機上，他試著接通他所有探員的通訊器，只有一半的人回應。在有著一個世界需要去修復時這是不行的。他把紙擺到桌上，傾斜著一個小小的角度。他打開紙盒，拿出了那枝筆。每當他握著那隻筆時，他背部的肌肉似乎都因此放鬆下來。它存在就是為了被握持。被他所握持。他想知道自己是否是唯一一個受到它呼喚的梅林，想知道那房裡的每一樣物品是否都具有魔法，又或是魔法只灌輸進被選中的物品。他永遠不會知道。

金屬的冰冷很快被他的手給溫熱。他握著它一會，沒讓筆尖觸碰到紙面。他需要準備好，因為那會痛。那總是會痛。

在書裡電影裡，人們使用魔法如無物。魔杖一揮手一擺，魔法就那麼施展而出。

他想知道是否曾經就是那麼運作的，只是剩下來的太過微小而必須付出代價才能使用。但他有感覺那一直一來就是需要代價的，但越來越少人願意付出。

梅林永遠付出代價。

他把筆頭浸入那原本也一起放在紙盒中的空著的墨水瓶，將筆尖壓入紙中。

 

**那裡有著一群圓桌騎士，打了一場激烈的仗。他們強壯、真誠且正直。當他們的巫師召喚他們，要他們回家，他們都會回應。所有的人都給予了回應：帕西佛、鮑斯、崔斯坦、凱伊、藍馬洛克、高文、埃克特。**

**加拉哈德，一如往常地遲到了，也回應了他的召喚。**

 

那會是最痛的部分，因他明知哈利的死亡。要求魔法給予死者復生，代價將是可怕的。其他的探員，他們的名字是濃厚的藍色，他就只能說得出藍色了，但加拉哈德的又淺又淡。梅林深吸口氣，將筆再次插入墨水空瓶，小心翼翼地將那幾個字重複了一遍。

 

**加拉哈德，一如往常地遲到了，也回應了他的召喚。**

 

仍太過蒼白。再一次插入墨水。魔法正在確認他願意這麼做，願意付出代價。

 

**加拉哈德，一如往常地遲到了，也回應了他的召喚。**

 

  
最後這次，文字難以被寫下，他的手因握持的力量而顫抖。他的頭劇痛著－每當他完成書寫時總是這樣的。魔法從手臂流入他的腦海，去查看它能拿走什麼，去查看梅林能給出什麼，什麼是他能犧牲去使得那些文字成真。

「謝謝，」他對筆說，然後把它放回那便宜的箱子，黏糊糊的抽屜，奇怪的桌子，有著一名願意為了他的探員給出所有的男子的奇異房子裡。

那張紙留在原處，梅林跌跌撞撞地倒入床中，睡了幾乎整整十二小時。

到了早上，他給自己做了早餐，然後意識到他嚐不出任何味道。不是當你生病吃東西時嚐到的那種幾乎的空洞。他知道塗在吐司上的橘子果醬應該是什麼味道，但當他咀嚼著時，嘴裡什麼味道都沒有。

梅林微笑，他所有的探員都回來了。

當哈利被找到時，他不記得任何一件與梅林有關的事。他們的友情就那麼消失了。梅林的心中默默想著這有多麽殘忍，但魔法通常就是這樣的。

梅林永遠付出代價。

 

_房裡的物品們看起來就像失物招領裡的東西。梅林毫無頭緒為何會給他兩旁帶著翅膀的運動鞋的選項，又為什麼會有1930年代康瓦爾郡的旅遊海報。那全都是一些垃圾。他在想是不是，就像金士曼的許多測試，那是個詭計，某種胡扯的東西。但他知道自己至少該到處看一看。_

_一只黃銅戒指。_

_一張電影票根。_

_一個杯口缺角的馬丁尼杯。_

_垃圾，全都是垃圾。_

_沒有什麼東西對他說話。那張桌子倒是不錯，他想，又大又厚實。他好奇是否可以要求把它放到自己的辦公室。它看起來可以承受得住他正在組裝的電腦的重量。_

_他的教授稱他為下一個圖靈，他的朋友叫他作下一個特斯拉。_

_他想要成為下一個梅林。_

_他坐進那張桌子，它沒有向現任梅林說的對他發出呼喚。它只是看起來很不錯。他打開幾個抽屜，但有個有點卡住了。他大力拉動，它打開了。_

_一個小小的紙盒躺在抽屜裡。_

_梅林感覺自己不得不將它拿起。_

_它召喚了他。_

 

「加拉哈德，你看起來有點憂鬱，」當那小子從任務回來後他說。他沒帶著他通常有著的那道火花。其他的所有探員都是些嚴肅的男人，蘿西也步上他們的道路。畢竟拯救世界是個嚴肅的工作，但伊格西保留住了那道火花，從他體內散發出的光芒。梅林不喜歡那道光芒暗沈的模樣。「任務遇到什麼問題了嗎？」

伊格西搖搖頭。「不是，是家裡的問題。收到老媽的信。迪恩說服她他改變了，要再給他一次機會。她跟黛西要搬回去。我把她帶出來了，她為什麼要回去？」

「有很多關於家暴循環的書籍，我可以送一些去給你，」梅林提議。

「或許幫的上忙吧，」伊格西聳肩，「我只想要她平安。我想要黛西平安，還有快樂。如果我連她們都拯救不了，拯救世界有什麼意義？」他慢慢地走遠了，雙肩微微下垂。

梅林繼續他的一天，跟哈利，現在是亞瑟了，一起吃晚餐，討論預算與接下來的任務。梅林客觀上知道他的炒河粉是辣的，但嘴裡沒有味道。哈利很早以前就不對此類事情開玩笑了。他發現去適應比開玩笑要容易得多。

他回到家，給自己倒了杯威士忌。他走向那張桌子，試著打開抽屜但失敗了。這不是足夠值得讓它開啟的任務，因為這無關世界或圓桌。有時候魔法就是無法理解他所做的事。他把手按在抽屜上：「有時候，我們拯救一個人。加拉哈德，是值得的。那男孩值得魔法進入他的人生。」那抽屜堅持了一會，但最終他成功的把它打開了，那裡頭有張紙躺在紙盒下方。

梅林把所有東西擺放到位子上，將筆尖浸入了空著的墨水瓶。

 

**那裡有著一位騎士，新的加拉哈德，他的心比圓桌旁的任何一人都要真誠。梅林無法忍受看見那份喜悅消逝，拼寫出了咒語，於是加拉哈德最愛的那些人受到了保護，在那殘酷又不公平的世界中得到安全。**

**蜜雪兒與黛西得到安全。**

 

這次的頭痛比往常更強烈，因為魔法不認為這是份值得的任務，但他不管它怎麼認為。他知道那值得。

梅林永遠付出代價。

當他醒來時，一切看起來與平常無異，然後他換起衣服準備出門。因為他們感覺是那麼真實，移動起來就像該有的模樣，讓他花了一陣子才意識到自己的雙腿已非血肉，而是木頭。梅林坐下來敲了敲一邊的膝蓋，那空洞的聲響幾乎是悅耳的。就像一只古老的玩具，他讓腿前後擺動，看著那木頭的移動，他聳了聳肩。他總是穿著長褲，沒有人會注意到的。而且它們看起來功能完善。梅林繼續把衣服穿完，出門工作。

一個禮拜過後，伊格西奔跑進梅林辦公室，滿臉笑容。「老兄，你絕對無法相信這個。老媽看清了！她與黛西要搬回我公寓了。」

「真的？」

「迪恩又喝得爛醉，而她明白了，明白他不會變的，他醉倒之後她帶著黛西離開。甚至還成功讓她找了律師。限制令和其他之類的。」伊格西幾乎無法站在原地。「跟做夢一樣。我本來確定，非常確定，我總有一天會接到醫院的電話，因為他摧毀了她，或傷了黛西。那是我最大的夢魘，害怕救不了她，救不了她們。但現在不用再害怕了。」

「那真是太好了，伊格西，」梅林說，而伊格西喜悅的微笑溫暖了梅林。他的手按著自己木頭的膝蓋。「真高興聽見這消息。」

「我也是，」伊格西朝他咧嘴笑著：「謝謝你聽我說這些。」

「隨時都很樂意，伊格西，」梅林說。他是真心的。他無法解釋為什麼，他就只是想要伊格西快樂。那小子的人生中有過太多悲傷，而這份工作又會從他身上拿走那麼多。剩下的，如果有什麼是梅林能讓他感到滿足，他都會做的。

 

_那是支古老的筆，有著可沾墨水的筆尖。還有一只空著的墨水瓶，他好奇這些日子還有哪裡可以買得到給那種筆用的墨水。他暗自發笑。他已經很少在用書寫的工具了，比較喜歡他組裝的電腦。_

_但當他寫字時，他有著優雅的筆跡，老式風格的。_

_他的手指滑過筆身，然後將它拿起。他從沒有過正確的握筆姿勢，小時候手指關節敲破太多次，因斷過而凹凸不平。真可惜沒有紙與墨水。_

_正當他那麼想的時候，他低頭看見一張紙就在那。他把它從抽屜裡抽了出來擺到桌上。他把筆插入墨水，準備好書寫的姿勢。_

_全靠這兩年來的訓練才讓他沒有在那些字母出現在紙上時跳起來。_

_那裡有著一個名叫羅里(Rory)的男子，勝過一切地想要成為梅林。_

_那些字看起來真漂亮。他把筆放進口袋，揉了揉開始出現的頭痛。_

_他走出那間怪異的小房間，他的訓練者在那等著。_

_「你好，梅林，」那男人說，梅林微笑。_

_「你好，」他忍不住搖搖頭。他母親有顆浪漫的心而把他取名為梅林真是件好事。他的名字就是他的代號。巧合真是件可愛的事。_

 

三個任務過後，伊格西終於遇上了問題，他無法找到離開的辦法。他落入陷阱，被困住了，他唯一的優勢是與他戰鬥的那些人也中了陷阱，這將會是場醜惡嚇人的僵局。

「加拉哈德，我要把你交手給我的助手，」梅林說。「有更急迫的事出現了。」

「比操他的這個更急迫？」伊格西大吼。

「對，」梅林回答，然後把頻道轉給他的助手，後者一臉厭惡，因他居然這個樣子拋棄了他的探員。

梅林不在意，匆忙趕回家。他走向桌子坐了下來，他看向抽屜。「如果你膽敢有不打開的念頭，我就一把火把這玩意全燒了。」抽屜滑順地打開來。「他媽的這就對了，」他喃喃著把紙擺到桌上，小心翼翼地將紙盒掀開。

他深吸口氣，把筆插入那空著的墨水瓶。

 

**那裡有著一位探員，比梅林所認識的任何一位都要更好。一位正直真誠的探員，正面對著他的終結。但這個世界裡正直且真誠的人太少，梅林願意獻出自己以帶回那名探員。加拉哈德回家了，只帶回無傷大雅的小傷與瘋狂且不可能的成功逃脫的故事。**

 

就算那墨水的顏色看起來夠深了，但梅林不願冒險。他多寫了兩遍

 

**加拉哈德回家了，只帶回無傷大雅的小傷與瘋狂且不可能的成功逃脫的故事。**

 

頭痛令他的眼角蓄起淚水，但他成功地將筆收了起來。這一年來他使用那枝筆的次數比過去十年還要多。代價越發沈重。

但為了伊格西，梅林付出代價。

這次他睡了兩天才醒來，而當他醒來時，世界的顏色徹底消失。他在刮鬍時因不習慣那缺乏的色彩而割傷了自己。他看見了血，他世界中唯一的一抹顏色。他知道他的毛巾是紅的但他看不見那些紅，只看得到血。有趣。那在任務中完全不會令人感到不安。他前去工作，每一個人都對他冷淡如冰，他從加拉哈德的任務中離開的消息已傳了出去。

沒有人比伊格西更冷淡。「還以為你不一樣，梅林。」

「我不一樣，」他保證。

「真的嗎，因為我感覺上就像被你玩膩後隨手扔掉的玩具，就像一直以來每一個人做過的。你知道什麼讓你比其他所有人更糟嗎？」伊格西看起來甚至沒半點憤怒，只是破碎。「你？我相信你。操你的，梅林。再也不要在工作以外的時候跟我說話了。我們就到此為止。」

梅林點頭：「我明白了，長官。」

「你為什麼不想救我？」伊格西問。

梅林看著他。「我救了你，」他說，然後朝自己的辦公室走去。他被所有能無視他的人無視，哈利讓他知道如果下次再有類似此種狀況發生他將被解僱，而他自己的手下幾乎不再聽從他的命令。沒關係。

他很高興付出代價。

 

_小心，你被給予了力量，僅存於這世上的其中一部分。那將需要沈重的代價，謹慎並恰當地使用。_

_明白了。_

_不，你不明白。但你會的。_

 

他從沒意識到伊格西有多常待在他周圍，直到他離開。那感覺就像冬天緊接著夏天到來。他被留在冰冷與黑暗之中。他懷念顏色們。他記得起藍色是什麼模樣，伊格西的雙眼是什麼顏色，但當他們四目相望時，那裡頭沒有顏色，沒有火花。並不是說他們就很常有目光接觸的機會了。伊格西請求，也得到哈利完全的支持，讓梅林的助手負責伊格西的任務。幾名探員也跟著那麼做了，梅林發現自己的雙手有更多空閒的時間。他回到自己的老興趣之中，組裝電腦。

奇怪的是，蘿西是留在他身邊的探員之一，他原本很確定她會支持伊格西的所有反應。但她在那，在他的辦公室裡，討論著她的下一個任務。最後，她看著他。「我明白，」她說。「我想我明白。」

「明白什麼？蘭斯洛特。」梅林好奇她是怎麼想的，好奇她認為她看見了什麼。

「你愛他。」

梅林抬起一邊眉毛。「是嗎？」

「伊格西憤怒地叨念著你是如何說你救了他，明明你就走開了，那全是屁話。他太過糾結於自己的感受，他沒看見你的。因為你那時太過情緒化了。你無法看清當時的情況，因太過為他感到害怕。你把他交接給自己的助手，因為那是當時能救他的唯一辦法。」

梅林聳肩。「你是挺接近真相了。」他不愛伊格西，他不那麼覺得。又或許他愛，他的感覺某方面來說是愛。他想要的就只有那男人能快樂。他不介意被伊格西無視，如果那代表伊格西能夠快樂。「我的確是靠離開而救了他。但他不會聽我解釋的。」

「你可以試啊，沒了你他就是一團糟。」

「我們曾足夠親密，但現在他需要跟其他人結交一下。他過去太黏我了。鳥兒總該離巢。」

「痾，男人啊，」蘿西嘆氣。「他與你親近不是因為他無法在這裡結交其他朋友，而是因為他除了你其他都不想要，而現在他暴躁的脾氣就是所有人屁股裡的一根刺。去跟他談談。解釋。讓他再次高興起來好嗎？」

梅林點頭。他能夠讓伊格西再次高興的。蘿西看起來送了口氣，離開前去健身房。梅林不需要跟他談。不需要解釋。伊格西不想要那些，而他再也不會帶給伊格西更多悲傷的，絕不會。

到頭來，或許他的確真的愛那男人。

那天晚上，接近午夜的時候，梅林坐在桌子旁。他坐在那好幾個小時了。他沒有嘗試打開那個抽屜，知道它不會開的。那將要求的是個錯誤的魔法。那不是那物品存在的理由，不是他應該做的事。他與那張桌子都在等著，等著看他是否是真心的。他喝著威士忌，看向窗外。他只能看見一片磚牆。午夜的鐘聲響起，抽屜自己打了開來。

梅林拿起那張紙與那紙盒，把它們擺到桌上。鐘聲持續著，雖然他家並沒有會響的鐘。他把筆插進那空著的墨水瓶。

 

**那裡有著一個正直且真誠的小子。一名金士曼的騎士。而梅林所想要的就只有加拉哈德能快樂。**

**而梅林所想要的就只有加拉哈德能快樂。**

**而梅林所想要的就只有加拉哈德能快樂。**

 

最後一道鐘聲在屋內響著，響著，響著。他把筆收進那個便宜的紙盒，收進那形狀奇怪的抽屜，收進那張太過巨大的桌子，在一名犧牲太多的男人所擁有的那間太小的房子裡。

這次沒有頭痛，沒有睡眠，那兒什麼都沒有。

梅林付出了代價。

 

_一年又一天後。_

 

伊格西身處任務之中。他大宅裡四處戳探，決心找到這地方的每一個房間。這是個卡在他腦子裡很久的蠢念頭，但在任務與任務之間對他來說是項娛樂。

他吹著口哨走向東翼的最後他還沒探索的三間房間。人生挺美好，任務都很順利，他與哈利是最好的朋友，蘿西與他有如連體嬰黏在一起不分開，柏拉圖的靈魂伴侶，老媽與黛西在威爾士過得很好。沒有真正的約會對象，但那對他來說也不是問題，總而言之沒有任何一件事好需要抱怨的。

無聊的空房間，無聊的臥房。

然後賓果。他開心地敲下眼鏡：「喂，梅林，你為什麼沒告訴過我東翼這裡有個這麼一間詭異的破房間？」

他耳朵裡的聲音竊笑著。「那地方？簡直要嚇尿我，我才不進去那裡，」她說。「它不想要我。」

「怕鬼嗎親愛的？」

「你知道的，」她說完切斷了通訊。

伊格西走進那房間，東戳西摸。「噢這地方太棒了，」他對著一片寂靜說道。這裡頭看起來就像是跳蚤市場賣剩的東西全倒進了那房間。他心想是不是從沒人在意這房間，如果他找到了一個超讚的東西，他就可以收為己有。那裡有著幾張乾淨的舊海報，一些看起來像是從嘉年華贏回的獎品，還有一塊布蓋著某樣巨大的物品。他把布扯下，驚恐地往後退了幾步。他絆到了什麼東西然後摔倒在地。

那是一張巨大的古老的桌子，有著一尊木製的男人坐在它之前。那個老梅林。那個訓練他，與他一同拯救世界，然後在哈利回來後退休的梅林。他們為他舉辦了一場歡大的派對，然後他回到蘇格蘭去了。他仍那麼清楚地記得。

他媽的為什麼會有座梅林的木製雕像在這間奇怪的小房間裡，擺在一張太過巨大的桌子前，手裡握著一支太過鋥亮的筆，一疊法式香草色的紙張在另一隻手中。伊格西站了起來，把那疊紙從那手裡撬出。

紙上的字跡很美。

讀著每張紙上的少少幾行句子，他哭了起來。令他心碎的迷你的故事們，關於探員，關於世界，而當他看見自己的名字、自己的代號，以及那些關於他媽媽、他的人生的字句，他開始啜泣。

_而梅林所想要的就只有加拉哈德能快樂。_

他的指尖一次又一次地劃過那行字。伊格西小心翼翼地把那疊紙放回那木製男人的手中。他摸著他臉上淡淡的笑容。

他是個好人，給人鼓勵，嚴格但善良。他記得那場歡送派對。

他擦去臉上的淚水，環視那間塞滿垃圾的房間，那現在看起來沒剛才一半的好。伊格西低頭看向自己方才絆到的東西，那是雙有著翅膀的運動鞋。那雙他以前一直都很想要的限量版。操如果當初他能擁有它，他絕對會高興壞的。

_而梅林所想要的就只有加拉哈德能快樂。_

他朝那雙鞋子伸出手，感覺它試圖拒絕他。鬼扯。他感覺他的雙手就像插進了泥巴裡，但最終成功地抓起它將它穿上。

一陣頭痛開始湧現，不是他的頭痛。不該是他的頭痛。除非他願意付出代價。

他不知道為什麼自己會那麼想。

他會願意付出代價嗎？

他看向那座雕像，看向它臉上淡淡的笑容，在他記憶中足夠令人喜愛的男人。

_而梅林所想要的就只有加拉哈德能快樂。_

好吧，操他的，伊格西會付出代價。

整個房間震動了起來，伊格西感覺到奔跑的衝動。他跑了起來，使力飛快地跑出大宅，不確定自己正往什麼方向跑又或是為了什麼跑，就只是知道他需要跑。知道如果他停下，那代表他不願付出代價。他不知道那是什麼又為什麼需要為了它付出代價，但他就是要那麼做。

他跑啊跑，雙腿發疼，心跳飛快。強風令他的雙眼盈滿淚水，季節與世界在他身週流動，如果他慢下就算只有一秒，那些話語

_你願意付出代價嗎_

迴響在他的腦中，令他再次回到原本的速度。最終他怎麼會來到倫敦之中的他不知道，而天色已暗，不知怎麼的幾乎已到午夜，站在一棟透天的門前。那是間奇怪的房子，看起來瘦窄的不像真的。他敲響那道門，但沒有回應。伊格西一腳將它踹開。「梅林？」他大喊。

某處的鐘響了起來。他必須趕在鐘聲響完之前。

_你願意付出代價嗎_

他跑上樓，想知道自己是不是心臟病發了。每踏出一步他的身體就更疼痛一些，更僵硬一些。他的肩膀裡有著痛楚，皮膚感覺不對勁。但他繼續向前，知道該往何處去，就算他從沒去過那裡。

他推開一扇門後摔倒在地。「我創造我自己的快樂，」他成功說出話來，然後抬起頭。「我是快樂的，你讓我快樂。」因為看見梅林，他記起了那男人。每一次的交談，每一個笑容，每一次爭吵。「你可以讓我快樂。」

他能看見寫在那張紙上的兩行又一半的句子。「拜託，別，」伊格西說。

「我願意付出代價，」梅林說。

「我替你付了，」伊格西說。他努力讓空氣進到他的肺裡，但感覺就是不夠。「我付了......我付了......」他必須把那雙鞋踢掉，它受夠他了。

午夜的鐘聲結束，那些字句未被完成。

伊格西靠到牆上。「操為什麼我那麼痛？我是說沒錯從大宅跑來這，我猜我他媽的是逆轉了時間還什麼的，但還是，」他呻吟，然後當他低頭看見自己雙手時，看起來他的手有一點點不一樣了。

梅林在他身旁蹲了下來，拇指刷過他的眼角，擦過他的頭髮。「魔法需要代價，比你知道的要多。」他拉起一邊褲管，伊格西看見底下的木頭。他把手按了上去，那感覺是那麼溫暖，幾乎在他的指頭下搏動。「比你應該付出的要多。」

「過去你願意為了我付出，」伊格西說。

「做為你的軍需官那是我的工作。」

「我看見你的字了。那才不只是一個軍需官。」梅林拿起他的手機轉為自拍模式，伊格西看著他自己。在他奔跑的時候他老了至少十歲。「好吧，這會很難跟人解釋了。」伊格西摸了摸那魚尾紋、那灰白的頭髮，就像剛剛梅林做過的。

「我只想要你快樂，」梅林說。

伊格西看著他。「梅林。我是快樂的。我會快樂的。你在這裡做的，那是錯誤的快樂，因為那裡頭沒有你。永遠不要寫完那幾個字好嗎？那就能讓我快樂了。」伊格西癱倒在那牆上，在梅林走過去將那張紙撕成碎片並將那枝筆收起時。「我真的需要喝杯茶，」伊格西說。

「我能幫你泡一杯，」梅林回答。他們走下樓，進到一個小廚房，位在一棟太過瘦窄的房子裡，有著一張太過巨大的桌子，存放著一支特殊的筆。他們一直聊到黎明，聊著一切能讓伊格西感到快樂的事情。

梅林是那張表上非常重要的一項。

 


End file.
